


Mommy and Daddy

by PirateTucker



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in 'Into Darkness,' Spock has had enough letting Jim put himself into un-needed danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy and Daddy

They had reached a planet, from which they had recieved a distress signal. Jim had all of the crew run scans over the planet to determine the state of the planet before they went down to search out the sender of the distress signal. "Alright, looks like everything is in check, I will personally lead th-"

"Captain." Spock spoke up his face held no readable emotion, but his voice was stern. "A word please... in private." 

Jim sighed and followed spock into the lift, and watched him press the stop button leaving them stationed, "W-what did you want to talk about?"

"You are not going to go in that landing party, as your first in command I forbid it," Spock crossed his arms his stance strong.

"W-what?!" Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I always do landing parties! Spock, I can't just send them down there without their captain!"

"Do you not see that the fact that you are always participating in the landing party that you always end up injured?" Spock asked his emotionless stare took on a whole new intensity, "Your brash actions during these investigations have left you with four broken bones, two collapsed lungs,-"

"Spock.. please..."

"Five stitches, ten cases of server internal bleeding-" As Spock spoke his voice rose while Jim tried to protest.

"Spock stop I get it but I have to-"

"AND YOUR NEAR DEATH!" Spock nearly yelled before turning away from him to stare at a monitor.

"Spock... I... I didn't realize... it upset you this much...," Jim placed a hand on his shoulder, he expected Spock to push his hand away or to shrug it off, or even tense up, but he didn't. 

Spock sighed and turned to him, "Jim, you do your best to make sure no one is injured, yet you, yourself, suffer the consequences. Almost as if you do not care about the fact that you may one day kill yourself."

"Sp-Spock...?" Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Spock.. a-are you worried about me?"

"I am sir, your well being is greatly needed to make this course and journey and for this ship to function properly," Spock didn't sound like he was finished with his speech but he stopped himself halfway through. 

Jim watched him open his mouth and then close it again, "Spock... If you really felt this strongly why haven't you brought it to my attention sooner?"

"I felt it was not my place to stop you," He shifted and stood up straighter, "Since you brought me along on most of the landing parties, I was able to watch over you and make sure that you were safe. But the probability of you being injured has risen by fourty-seven point six percent recently." 

"I suppose that last one was a bit... um.... dangerous, but I can't just put my crewman's lives in danger without facing the danger myself!" He protested, "It's just not right to put them out there when I'm safe in my chair."

"I would agree with this sound logic if it were not for the fact that your injuries from the last mission have not healed yet, also these men and women came aboard this ship knowing full well what the mission entailed and that they may recieve a few injuries," Spock was not going to let this go, Jim could tell he wasn't going to win this.

"So I got a little bumped up...," Jim looked down at his wrapped up arm, it wasn't completely healed and Bones made sure he knew it. "I mean.... I-it's not too-"

"It was bad captain, do not belittle your injuries." He spoke firmly, the gaze he held was so intense that not even Jim could look him in the eye. 

"Fine. Whose going to lead the landing party then?" Jim gave in knowing that he couldn't push this any further.

"I will." He then turned the lift back on and they ended up on the bridge. 

When the doors slid open a bunch of the crew backed away and ran back to their stations. Uhura rolled her eyes from her chair being one of the few that wasn't trying to listen in on their conversation. Spock rolled his eyes at their crew members while Jim ran a hand through his hair. 

\------------

Jim sat in his chair with his knees pulled up to his chest, he wasn't sure what was going on with Spock. He adored the other man so much and now he was scolding him for wanting to be out in the action. Though, Bones seemed to have a lighter step knowing that he won't have to check over Jim's injuries when he would return.

Jim waited on the bridge while Spock braved the planet below, "How are they doing down there?"

Uhura shook her head and looked over the data, "They are still fine, captain. They have landed and all of their vitals are up to par." She then walked over to his chair and kneel'd down next to where he sat "Do you want to tell me what this is really about?"

"What do you mean?" Jim didn't make eye contact, the pout never leaving his face.

"You're pouting, sir, would you give me permission to speak freely?" She looked up at him, face unreadable.

"Um... does it insult me in anyway?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I can make it less insulting I suppose," she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, permission to speak freely," he sighed, "But no insults."

"Did Spock put you in your place?" She asked smirking.

"I said no insults!" His frown deepened.

"That wasn not an insult, that was pure curiosity," She smiled.

"He may have.. told me to put myself in less harm," He shifted in his seat not liking this interrogation.

"You do know why he told you that right?" She asked placing a hand on his arm.

"Because he's sick of helping Bones keep me strapped down while Bones ABUSES HIS RIGHTS AS DOCTOR!" Jim glared back at Lennord who only smiled.

"Just doing my Job, captain," He saluted the captain with a little too wide of a smile.

"Jerk," He then turned his attention back to Uhura.

"Actually, the reason he made you stay behind is because he cares about you and he's worried about you throwing yourself into danger," she explained, if her tone wasn't serious, he would have assumed that she was joking.

"Well, yeah we're friends so it ma-"

"No, Jim," she sighed, "I can't stand to watch him watching you the way he does, and not say anything. He has a thing for you Jim, he actually cares rather deeply for you."

"What? But I thought you and sp-"

"we broke up a few months after your almost death, Jim, honestly, how do you not keep up?" She rolled her eyes.

"What?! I had no idea!" He felt betrayed that Bones hadn't informed him, neither did spock for that matter.

"Jim, I know you like him back," She gave him a dry look.

"W-what? n-no.... of course no-"

"Jim, don't lie. I am not bitter, I am the one that insisted that we break up," Her face softened. "I saw the way he looked at you, the way he reacted when you almost died, I see his rage when you come back injured."

Jim couldn't believe it, "no way... why me? Why didn't he tell me?" 

"He didn't want to lose that closeness with you," She stood rubbing his shoulder, "Talk to him when he gets back." 

He watched her return to her seat and then turned his attention back to the screen in front of him where he could see the planet where Spock was currently. "Not to mention everyone on this ship refers to you both as mommy and daddy," Bones felt a need to come up behind him and add in his own commentary.

"What?!" Jim looked up at him surprised and then stopped to think, "wait.. whose mommy and whose daddy?"

"Spock's daddy."

"Wait, what?! how?!"

"He's the logical one, you're the emotional one."

"How is that fair?!"

\-------------------

After a while everything was going smooth and the landing party was ready to make their way up. Jim breathed out relief when they heard that they were ready to fly back up. Due to the amount of equipment that went up down to the planet with the small party, they needed to take down a small shuttle. "Prepare the docking station to recieve the shuttle, Scotty," Kirk spoke happily into his com. He spent some time thinking about what he would say to Spock and he was sure of what he wanted to talk to him about.

"Uh... Sir... something is wrong with the shuttle, it's not lifting from the planet," Scotty's unsure voice came through to him.

Jim felt a strike of panic go through him, he changed frequencies, "Captain to spock, What's your situation?"

"It appears that there are life forms on this planet that are similar to prehistoric civilization, they are unsure of what we are and continue to smash the vessel due to their uncertainy of what we are and where we came from," Spock's smooth voice came through.

"Captain if you even dare set foot on this planet I will personally see to it that Dr. McCoy has you locked in sickbay until christmas!" Spock's usual calm broke 

"F-fine! Jeeze! Who do you want me to send down?!"

"I feel that sending down more would only aggitate them more. It is best to leave this to us to figure out on our own," spock's usual casual voice was back, "Spock out."

\-------------------

After a few hours of painfully awaiting their return and checking in every now and then to check on their progress, Spock and the crew were finally making their safe way up to the Enterprise. Jim was down there waiting for their return, arms crossed.

Once Spock stepped off of the shuttle he spotted Jim out easily, "Captain, did you ne-MMPH!"

Jim had reached out and pulled Spock close and brought their lips together, all of the small speeches that Jim had worked out in his head had flown out the window the minute he saw Spock. "Spock don't ever scare me like that again!" He had pulled away and had his hands on Spock's shoulders.

"Captain, I mean this in complete respect when I say this; Now you understand what I meant from our talk from before," He gave him a bored look. It only made Jim laugh and giggle to himself as he pulled Spock in for a tight hug. 

"Ah, shut up, you pointy ear'd bastard!" Jim pulled back and smiled.

"Am I right in asuming that we're both aware of each other's feelings and intent for each other?" Spock asked looking more confused than he sounded.

"That's the best response I could have asked for," Jim grinned and took spock's hand, "Let's have a talk in my cabins.

From that point on Jim never questioned Spock's judgement on his recovery ever again.


End file.
